


~remedy~

by thedogfrommakingahome



Category: A New Brain - Finn/Lapine, Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, F/F, Gender Dysphoria, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I think that’s it, M/M, Mentions of Abortion, Trans Gordon, Trans Pregnancy, Wedding, i just decided to make it one big book, lol someone help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-06-02 15:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19444222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedogfrommakingahome/pseuds/thedogfrommakingahome
Summary: ~when the pain cuts you deep, and the night keeps you from sleeping~Love is hard to find. But if you can find it, never let it go.mostly just a character study/romance practice with my favorite composer and his sailor boyfriend (to fiancé to husband. spoilers), or, me projecting through Gordon, though I am neither trans nor pregnant.





	1. ~not becalmed~

**Author's Note:**

> so I decided to make this one big book instead of fifty million one shots. I do prefer reading fifty million one shots, but I feel like it’s more organized. I apologize in advance for grammar errors, this is written mainly between 11pm-3am bc that’s when I feel motivated.

He held the test in shaking hands. This cannot be happening. This cannot be happening. This-

A knock on the bathroom door shook him out of his racing thoughts. “Gordon, what does it say?”

Rhoda was on the other side of the door. She had already asked that question three times. She wasn’t going to be calm for much longer.

Slowly, Gordon opened the door. Rhoda raised her eyebrows. “So?”

He couldn’t speak, couldn’t say it out loud. He just handed her the pregnancy test. Rhoda swore under her breath.

“My sentiments exactly,” Gordon mumbles. He tried to push past Rhoda, to get out of the bathroom. He couldn’t breathe, he needed to get out, he needed to breathe. She held out her arm and stopped him.

“What are you going to do?” she asked him.

“Right now, I’m going to get out of this bathroom.” She moved her arm, and he rushed past, faster than necessary. He ran to the back bedroom, back to the old piano. Music can fix it. Music fixes everything. He attempted Fur Elise, the first song his mother had taught him, but his hands were shaking so badly it sounded like he was eight years old again, learning the song for the first time.

“Seriously, Gordon! What are you going to do?” It appeared that Rhoda had followed him into his sanctuary. He didn’t dare look at her, because he knew that she would be holding the test, and he couldn’t look at it again. He chose to ignore her entirely, starting the song over again.

“I mean, it’s not... you’re not a woman, Gordon, and you and Roger aren’t married, and-“

“I know!” Gordon shouted suddenly. Rhoda jumped back in surprise. Gordon slammed his head down on the keys, and began crying. This wasn’t happening, this wasn’t happening. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and he jerked his head up.

“I’m sorry,” Rhoda said. “I shouldn’t have pushed it.” 

Gordon shook his head. “It’s not your fault.” It was then that he noticed her empty hands.

“Where did you put it?” he asked. 

Rhoda looked confused. “Put what?”

“The test! The pregnancy test, I need to hide it from Roger.” Gordon snapped.

“I put it back on the- wait, why do you need to hide it from Roger?”

Gordon sighed. “I just... I need time to process. I need to figure out how to tell him.”

Rhoda looked like she might argue, but she stopped when someone knocked on the door. Both of them stared at the door in shock. The door creaked open, and who would be standing there but Roger himself. 

“There you are. I was starting to think you weren’t home,” he said. “Oh, hey Rhoda. You two writing something new back here?”

“What are you doing here?” Gordon asked, sounding angrier than he actually was.

“I came home early. Are you crying?” 

“No,” Gordon said. You know, like a liar. Roger came the rest of the way into the room, and Rhoda coughed nervously.

“Uh, will you boys excuse me for a minute?” She attempted to leave.

“Can you wait a second?” Roger asked. Rhoda went pale. She was not very good at acting casual. Gordon made a mental note to never use her as an accomplice for bank robbery. 

“Yeah, sure, what’s up?” She turned, awkwardly leaning on the the doorframe. She had to look up to look at Roger, which reminded Gordon of how short she really was.

“So, am I allowed to ask what you two were attempting to hide from me before I came in here?” Gordon felt his face get hot. His breathing got short. This wasn’t happening. This wasn’t-

“No, you’re not,” Rhoda said. She may not be the best actor, but damn she was good at improv. “Can I go to the bathroom now?”

“Why, so that you can grab this?” Roger pulled the pregnancy test out from behind his back. Gordon’s heart stopped. He was dead, dead and lying on the floor in a cold heap. There was no way he was still alive. 

The room was quiet for just a beat too long, and anyone who has been in a situation in which the room was quiet for just a beat too long could agree that it was not a situation would would want to be in.

Finally, the silence was broken when Rhoda coughed. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” she mumbled, and politely excused herself from the apartment. Gordon didn’t dare look Roger in the eyes.

“So.” 

“So.” Gordon repeated.

“What, were you just not going to tell me?” Gordon shook his head.

“I... I needed time.”

“Time to do what? Get an abortion behind my back?” Gordon whipped his head up in anger.

“Why the fuck would I do that?” he snapped. Roger laughed, a dry, bitter sound like the sound you make when you realize that you’re life is only really a joke.

“Well, you seemed pretty keen on hiding it.” The two rarely fought, but when they did, it was bad.

“Well what else was I supposed to do?” Gordon stood up so quickly he almost knocked over the keyboard. “In case you haven’t noticed, I’m not exactly a woman!”

“That’s not the point!” Roger ran a hair through his hair, glancing down for a moment. He always hated fighting, wouldn’t even correct a waiter who got his food wrong. Gordon knew this. Gordon knew he could use this to his advantage. “The point is we’re supposed to figure it out together! That’s why it’s called a couple, that’s what we do!”

“Oh, that’s right, I forgot!” Gordon said sarcastically, taking a step forward. “We’re a perfect couple, always sticking together!”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“We’re not actually stuck together, Roger. You can leave at anytime.”

Roger scoffed. “What, do you think I want to leave you?”

“You know what I think? I think that this is the perfect opportunity for you to leave me for a real man!” And with that, Gordon broke down into tears. 

This wasn’t supposed to end like this. He should have won the argument, whatever winning this argument would have really meant, seeing as he didn’t have much of a case. But now he was sobbing uncontrollably, struggling to breathe, and Roger is putting his arms around him, and Gordon isn’t sure if he should push him away or curl up into a tiny ball within his arms. As luck would have it, he didn’t have enough strength to push Roger away, or maybe Roger was fighting against him, but Gordon ended up burying his face in his lover’s chest. His entire body was shaking, he could barely breathe, but Roger stood firm. Even when his knees buckled, the force of either his sobbing or the position he was in, and he almost fell over, Roger scooped him up in to his arms bridal style, and carried him in their bedroom, laying him gently on the bed and crawling next to him. Gordon curled back into his chest so closely that he was almost on top of him. Gordon laid like that until he could breathe again, and he dozed off to the feeling of Roger rubbing circles on his back, kissing his forehead every so often, and murmuring sweet nothings he could barely hear.

When Gordon woke up, he was alone. He felt sore all over, and it took him a minute to remember what had happened. Once he did, he wanted to start crying all over again, but decided against it. Instead, he sat up, rubbing his eyes. He had to find Roger. Or, at least, the note Roger left saying that he was leaving and not coming back. Not much searching was required, because Roger walked through the door, his face immediately softening after seeing Gordon.

“You’re awake,” he said softly. “I just left to get the mail.”

Gordon nodded, wrapping his arms around his chest instinctively. Roger closed the distance between them.

“Can I hug you?” he asked, so politely that Gordon uncoiled himself and hugged him first. It was a bit awkward, as Roger was standing up, but he was warm, and Gordon was cold. Roger shifted, sitting on the bed next to him. When the eventually broke apart, Roger cupped his face with both hands. 

“Are you hungry?” Roger asked.

Gordon nodded. “What time is it?”

Roger checked his watch. Gordon swore that he had to be the only person in their generation to still wear watches. 

“Almost seven.” Roger hesitated for a moment, before a smile creeped onto his face. “Do you want to go on an adventure?” 

Gordon rolled his eyes. “An adventure? At seven? In Jersey? Roger, we missed the daytime events and it’s too early to start drinking. Are you suggesting we drive into New York City?”

Roger laughed, and that noise alone made Gordon smile. “Actually, I was thinking we’d go in the other direction.”

Gordon was confused. “Like... south?” 

Roger shook his head, and smiled. “Come on. I’ll show you.”

All throughout dinner, Gordon kept bothering Roger about where they were going. The two boys were laughing so hard that it’s a wonder they are anything. It was almost as if the argument had never happened. Roger had that power, to make it seem like all your problems had disappeared. 

Gordon wasn’t even sure where they were going, until they pulled up.

“No. Absolutely not.” 

“Come on, Gordo. It’s a private place to talk. Plus, there’s no sun. I know you hate the sun.”

“The sky looks like it could explode at any minute.”

“Well, we’ll get back before it does.”

Roger got out of the car before Gordon could argue any more. Grumbling in protest, he got out of the car and followed Roger to his boat.

They were a little ways off from the shore when Roger finally spoke.

“So.”

“So.” Gordon repeated. Deja vu.

Roger came over, and sat down next to him. He reached over, and took both of Gordon’s hands into his own.

“My entire life,” he began. Roger stared back into the ocean, and let out a nervous laugh. “I’m not as good at words as you are.”

Roger looked into Gordon’s eyes, and his apprehension seemed to slip away. “My entire life, I’ve been... well, a little weird. I was the kid that liked boats and cooking and music more than sports or cars. I always knew that I was gay, and growing up in a conservative neighborhood without friends didn’t help any. I felt completely hopeless until the seventh grade, when I met Rhoda. But she didn’t really help much, because now we were the two outcasts, instead of just the one. And after high school, she moved to New York City, for school, and I was alone again, even through college. I was so...” His voice got caught in his throat. “I was so suicidal that I decided to visit Rhoda one last time. She was having some party, and that’s when she introduced me to you.”

“If I’m really being honest, and I want to be honest with you Gordo, I had never really... well, never really had a crush on anyone before. But I remember thinking that you were the prettiest boy I had ever seen, and I kind of forgot my name for a second.” Both of them laughed for a moment, then Roger continued.

“But we started talking. And I didn’t want to ever stop talking to you. You had to leave so soon, at least it felt soon, and after you left... okay, I’m going to say it. I started crying because you were gone. Then I realized that I probably didn’t have any chance with you anyways, and so I cried more, and then I realized I didn’t even get your number or know your last name, and so I cried until Rhoda found me crying in her bathroom. Once I calmed down enough to explain what was going on, she gave me your number. I remember that I sent you like seven texts and then I felt dumb for sending you seven texts until you responded. And at some point, I realized that you might have been flirting with me, and then I started crying all over again because... because here I was flirting with some guy I barely knew when I was going to kill myself next week, but I suddenly didn’t want to die now that I knew you existed.”

The two were quiet for a minute, the only sound being the waves as they sloshed against the sides of the boat.

“I could tell you more,” Roger continued. “I could tell you about how I got a job in New York that made me feel like God did really have a plan, and that plan was to be with you. I could tell you how I felt when you agreed to go out for coffee. I could tell you that the first kiss felt like fireworks, and every one after still feels like that. I could tell you...” his voice caught in his throat, tears forming in his eyes. “I could tell you that when you were in a coma, it felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest. But you don’t want to hear my ramblings.”

“Yes I do,” Gordon protested. Roger laughed. 

“Maybe so, but I would like to finish this proposal before the sky opens up.” Gordon’s heart stopped.

“Proposal? Like, marriage proposal?” he stammered. Roger nodded. “Wait. You’re not just doing this because I’m-“

“No,” Roger cut him off. “I had been planning this for weeks. That was the real reason I came home early today. I was going to take you to dinner, and we were going to go up to New York to see if we could get tickets to some little obscure play that would probably confuse the hell out of me, and then... Well, life rarely goes according to plan. I’ve wanted to do this for as long as I could remember.”

“Why did you wait?” Gordon asked. Roger sighed, glancing away and looking back sheepishly.

“I was scared. I mean, my parents are only together for show, and your dad left. We don’t exactly have the best role models for this.”

“We’re not like our parents, Roger. And thank God for that. If I ever turn into my mother, do me a favor and kill me.” 

Roger laughed awkwardly, which made Gordon laugh, which made Roger laugh for real, and the two boys laughed for a long time, and would have laughed for longer, but a bright flash of lightning brought them back to reality. Immediately, Roger was on his feet, guiding the boat back to shore. They got back without much trouble, and the rain only started once they were both in the car with the doors shut.

The boys both ran up the stairs, into their apartment, but they got soaked anyways. Going into their bedroom, they both peeled off their wet clothes. Gordon climbed into bed, completely naked, curling up under the blankets.

“You need to put something on. You’ll catch a cold,” Roger said. Gordon rolled his eyes.

“I’m not six, Roger. I don’t believe your lies.” Roger shrugged.

“Oh well, guess I’m going to have to keep my sweatshirts that are in the dryer and probably still warm all to myself.” Gordon was back out of the blankets faster than Roger thought possible. Once both boys were in pajamas, they crawled into bed together, exchanging soft kisses. Roger’s hand trailed from the back of Gordon’s head, down his back, and rested on his stomach.

“No wedding for at least nine months, then?” Roger asked jokingly.

“You know, I never actually accepted your proposal,” Gordon responded.

Roger laughed. “What, are you going to say no?”

“That depends,” Gordon teased. “Where’s my ring?”

“In my pocket. I’ll get it.” He started to rise from the bed, but Gordon pulled him back down.

“Don’t. We can get it later. I’ll need to wear it tomorrow, after all.” Roger smiles, pulling Gordon back into a kiss.

‘If my life was a musical,’ Gordon thought, ‘There would be a blackout here, and we’d shift to tomorrow.’

But as his life was not a musical, Gordon would have to wait to see what tomorrow holds. And with Roger by his side, he felt ready for anything.


	2. ~could be exciting~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~maybe we’ll laugh too loud, maybe we’ll dance and you will sing~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay guys I just finished watching good omens and HOLY HECK someone hold me omg omg. So now I’m thinking Falsettos Good Omens AU, because I don’t think it would fit ANB as well, and Whizzer and Crowley are the same being. If someone else has an opinion on this, I would love to hear it. Thanks lovelies!

“ROGER! HOLY FUCK!” 

Roger flinched, immediately hanging up in shock. He ignored the buzzing phone in his hand as he carefully untangled himself from a still sleeping Gordon, slipping out of bed and tiptoeing into the kitchen. Tentatively, he answered the call.

“I swear to God, Roger, if you kicked Gordon out I will slice off your dick and cook it in a Crockpot with some tomatoes. Fuck all of our history.” Rhoda spat, venom dripping from every word. Roger sighed, rubbing his eyes.

“Relax, I-“ He paused for a moment, as her words sunk in. “That’s such a specific threat.”

“I’ve been planning threats all night. I decided to leave out the part where I feed Gordon the... I don’t know, it would be less of a stew and more like pulled pork. Anyways, I didn’t want it to be overkill.” 

Roger smiled in spite of himself. “Gordon’s still asleep.”

“Good.”

“Of course, he almost woke up when you started yelling at me.”

“He’s late anyways. Could be good for him.” Roger’s eyes widened.

“Was he supposed to come in?”

“Relax, asshole. I told Bungee that Gordon was sick, and I was smart enough to take the song yesterday when I left. Figured you two would need time to figure out your crap.”

Roger sighed in relief. “Thanks, Rhoda.”

“No problem. This way, Bungee gets his song, doesn’t have to see Gordon, and Gordo doesn’t get in trouble. Everyone’s happy.” 

Roger rolled his eyes. “God, I hate that guy and I’ve only met him twice. Working with him must be hell.”

“Working with him is worse than hell.”

Roger sighed again. “Gordo needs to get out of there. It’s a waste of his talent.” Rhoda hummed In agreement. The pair were quiet for moment, until Rhoda finally spoke.

“Speaking of, did you two figure out your crap?” Roger nodded.

“So, if I can ask, what’s the plan?” Rhoda asked tentatively. 

“Well...” he paused. for a moment. “We’re gonna be parents.”

“Congratulations!” She suddenly shifted into a horrible British accent. “Oh my little son, I thought this day would never come.”

Roger laughed, rolling his eyes. “That’s not all.”

“What?”

Just then, Gordon stumbled into the kitchen, leaning on the doorframe with his his arms crossed. Roger’s face lit up when he entered.

“Good morning,” Roger said softly. Gordon gave him a look. Gordon was not a morning person. At all.

Before he could say anything else, Gordon quickly turned around, rushing to the bathroom. Roger was confused, until he heard the unmistakable sound of Gordon throwing up. Roger sighed.

“I should go,” Roger said. “Gordon woke up, and-“

“Go,” Rhoda interrupted. “But you have to text me the other news when you get the chance.” Roger agreed, before hanging up. He walked to the bathroom, where Gordon was hunched over the toilet. Roger sat next to him, rubbing circles into his shoulder. When Gordon had finished, Roger stepped out. As Gordon left the bathroom, Roger rested a hand against his forehead.

“You don’t have a fever,” he said. “Maybe it was something you ate.”

Gordon gave him a look. “Or maybe I’m pregnant.”

Roger facepalmed. “Oh my god, I am so stupid.” 

Gordon smirked. “What time is it?”

“9:48,” Roger said, glancing at the watch he had forgotten to take off the night before. Gordon’s eyes widened.

“I have to go,” he said. Roger caught his arm as he attempted to run past.

“Rhoda took your song to Bungee. You can stay here.” Gordon turned back to him, confused.

“When did you talk to Rhoda?”

“Like two minutes ago. She called me to make sure I didn’t kick you out.”

“So she stole my music because-“ 

“She thought we’d need time to, quote, ‘work out our crap’.” 

“And she really thought that you were going to kick me out?”

“I don’t know. She was totally ready to protect you, though. She was going to cut off my dick and cook it with some tomatoes in a Crockpot.”

“That’s a very specific threat.”

“That’s what I said!” The two laughed together, until Gordon went back into the bathroom and threw up again. Roger took a moment, stepping back into the kitchen and called his boss, informing him that he wouldn’t be coming in. When he walked back into the hallway, he saw Gordon going back into their bedroom, and followed him.

Gordon took off his sweatshirt, suddenly uncomfortably warm. He wrapped his arms around his bare torso, still nauseous and feeling uncomfortable in his skin. Roger put his hands on his waist, making Gordon flinch.

“Sorry,” Roger murmured, removing his hands. Gordon whined, and Roger put his hands back. Gordon turned, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling Roger into a hug. Roger froze for a moment, a bit shocked. Gordon wasn’t really a touchy-feely person, and almost never initiated anything. However, he recovered quickly, hugging him back and pressing a soft kiss to his shoulder. 

When Gordon pulled away after an eternity, Roger cupped his face with both hands. 

“Wanna come lay down with me again?” He asked softly. Gordon nodded, turning back towards the bed.

“Oh!” Roger exclaimed, suddenly remembering something. Gordon spun around in shock. 

“No, get in bed. I’ll be there in a second.” Gordon nodded, sitting on the bed. Roger rummaged around the floor, until he found the thing he was looking for. He placed the box on Gordon’s lap, before walking back over to his side of the bed. Gordon opened the box, and removed the ring from inside. It was silver, with interwoven bands. Simple, yet elegant.

“You obviously don’t have to put it on now, but I figured I should give it to you,” Roger commented. Gordon slid the ring onto his finger. It fit perfectly.

“I’m going to wear it forever.” Gordon mumbled. He set the box down on his nightstand, and crawled under the blanket. He looked over at Roger, who was absolutely beaming.

“Are you going to just sit there?” Gordon asked. Roger chuckled, throwing his own blanket on top of himself, and wrapping his arm around Gordon. Yes, they had two separate blankets. Gordon would usually cite that as the sole thing that made their relationship last, because it made Roger laugh, and because it was at least partially true.

The two laid there together, with eyes closed, for almost two hours in comfortable silence, until Gordon’s nausea passed.

“Are you awake?” Gordon whispered.

“Yeah,” Roger responded, opening his eyes.

“Good,” Gordon said. “I’m hungry.”

“Hi hungry, I’m Roger.”

Gordon rolled his eyes. “Very funny, dumbass.”

“Hey, I’ve got to start making dad jokes. I only have nine months to practice.” 

“Please don’t. I’m already nauseous enough from the baby.” Roger grinned.

“I was thinking,” Gordon trailed off.

“A dangerous pastime,” Roger respond.

“I know. Anyways, just an idea, but maybe we could go down to my sister’s cafe. I was supposed to have lunch with her and my mother, so we could tell them the news. We could probably ask Rhoda to come too.”

“Both of us?”

“That’s usually what ‘we’ means.”

“I don’t know. Are you sure they’ll be okay with me butting in on your lunch?”

“Oh please. Remember that one time my mother told you she loved you more than me?”

“I think she actually said I was out of your league.”

“Whatever. They’re grown up women. They’ll be fine.”

“Sounds good to me.” 

The two left the comfort of their bed, getting dressed relatively quickly. After a quick text to all three women confirming their plans, the two were ready to go. Before Roger opened the door, Gordon grabbed his wrist.

“I don’t know if I can do this.”

Roger sighed. “This was your idea.”

“I am aware of that.”

“Look, you’re going to be fine. Rhoda already knows half of the story, and the other two love you and support you. You have nothing to be worried about.”

Gordon raised an eyebrow, realizing something strange about the way his monologue was phrased.

“Are you nervous?”

“Are you kidding me? I’m about to tell Mimi Shira Schwinn that I knocked up her baby boy. Fuck yeah, I’m nervous.”

Gordon laughed all the way out the door.


	3. She’ll Protect You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “yes, today will be a new day”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who’s back from summer camp! Finally got this finished. Also, I’ve decided on how many chapters, so that’s there if anyone cares.

One thing you should know before the boys arrive at lunch: Roger and Gordon came from very different backgrounds. 

Roger Delli-Bovi grew up in a conservative Jewish home in South Carolina with his two parents who hated each other, and only Rhoda for company. He spent his days running around and getting into trouble. When he came out to his parents, they refused to accept it, and tried to send him to therapy. Despite the last remark, he lived a fairly comfortable life. His parents were in the upper middle class, and he lived in a nice neighborhood where he could run around outside after dark without fear of getting kidnapped or mugged.

Gordon Schwinn also grew up in a (slightly less conservative) Jewish home with parents who hated each other, but the similarities ended there. He had two older siblings; his brother Jaymes, who was the oldest, and his sister Cordelia. His father left when he and his siblings were nineteen, nine, and seven, after gambling all their money away. His mother was working three jobs, and they barely made ends meet. Cordelia had essentially raised Gordon herself, and due to this Gordon was always very close to his sister, and had no other friends. She helped him through everything, including his transition. He spent most of his days, reading and writing. When he came out his family was extremely supportive, except for his brother, who now no one really talked to often. Gordon grew up in a neighborhood Cordelia referred to as “Barely-Better-Than-The-Street”, deep in New York City.

The place that Roger and Gordon were heading to was called SAGA, a LGBTQA+ friendly cafe owned by none other than Cordelia Schwinn. The two boys entered the cafe, and Gordon’s eyes immediately flashed over every surface. It didn’t matter how many times he had been here, this place still fascinated him. The wall that was cover in tiny pride flags for every gender and sexuality that Cordelia could find. He had helped her hang those up. The tables and chairs were all mismatched, there were pictures of various pride parades from across the country on some of the walls, barn lights and dark wood paneling everywhere. It truly was beautiful, even if he only thought so because it was his big sister’s place.

They walked up the counter, and Roger leaned down and whispered in his ear, the same old joke he made every time they came in here. “I still think she should have just called it The Gay Cafe.” Gordon rolled his eyes, but couldn’t stop the smile that crept onto his face.

“Good afternoon! What can I get for you two today?” the person working at the counter asked. They must have been new, because Gordon didn’t recognize them.

“Actually, could you just tell Cordelia we’re here?” Gordon asked. “I’m her brother.” The person behind the counter nodded, and turned to their coworker. Roger and Gordon went to go and get a table for all of them. Roger grabbed his arm, stopping him. He gestured into a corner.

“Isn’t that the twins?” After looking over there, Gordon immediately smiled, dragging his fiancé over. Only a few months ago, Cordelia’s wife Charlotte had given birth to twins, Aidan and Nadia. They were the result of almost a year worth of attempts with surrogate fathers, beautiful copper colored babies with thick curly black hair, and were Gordon’s favorite creatures in the whole world.

When they got to where the twins were, fast asleep in their car seats, they both stood there for a moment, staring at the babies. Though they both would have denied it, they were both thinking about the fact that they would have one of their own sooner rather than later.

“Absolutely precious,” Roger said, a little louder than he had meant to. A woman sitting nearby with shoulder length brown hair and a Star of David around her neck glanced up from her phone.

“They’re not mine,” she said, with a sad smile. “I’m just watching them.”

“I know,” Gordon replied. She raised an eyebrow. “They’re my sister’s babies.”

Her face lit up in recognition. “You must be Gordon.” She held out her hand, and Gordon shook it. “I’m Trina, a friend of Cordelia’s. She’s told me a lot about you.”

“All bad things, I’m guessing?” Roger teased.

“This is Roger. He’s a dick.” Trina let out a small laugh.

“No, she absolutely adores you.” Gordon smiled. He knew that already.

“So, why are you watching the twins here?” Gordon asked.

“Because the day Char goes back to work, our babysitter calls in sick. Thank God I have friends for once in my life,” A familiar voice said from behind. Gordon smiled again, turning to face his sister.

“Hey, Cordy,” he said. She immediately threw her arms around his neck. His entire body stiffened, but he eventually relaxed and hugged her back a bit awkwardly. She let go quickly, knowing his distaste for physical contact, and hugged Roger.

“I feel like I haven’t seen you guys in forever!” She exclaimed.

“Not since the babies were born. We were just admiring them.” Roger said.

“Yeah. They look like such angels when they’re asleep. Of course, that couldn’t be farther from the truth.” Everyone laughed at this, but for different reasons. Cordelia laughed because she knew how much these two screamed. Trina laughed because she remembered a little from her firstborn, and knew motherhood was hard. Roger and Gordon laughed nervously, because they had no idea what they were getting into.

“Hey, if you want to head out, Trina, I can take them from here.” Cordelia said.

“You sure?” she asked. Cordelia nodded. “Alright. See you Sunday.”

“See you Sunday. And thanks again for the help.”

“Of course! No problem at all.” And with that, Trina took her purse and headed out. The three adults sat down at the table, and Cordelia carefully moved the babies down onto the floor. 

“So, how’s motherhood?” Gordon asked. Cordelia bit her lip.

“It’s an experience, that’s for sure,” she said with a laugh. “I haven’t ran on this little sleep in my entire life.”

“So, you regret it?” Both Cordelia and Roger stared at him like he’d grown a second head.

“I’m gonna assume that didn’t come out like you meant it to,” Roger said, shaking his head. “Wanna try again?”

“I mean, do you wish someone had warned you better or something? Do you feel unprepared? Do you wish, maybe, that...” He trailed off, but Cordelia had been living with Gordon long enough to know what he was trying to ask.

“I wouldn’t trade them for the world. Yes, I’m exhausted, and yeah, I have no idea what the fuck I’m doing, but there’s something about it that feels right. Even just looking at them,” she glanced down to the twins, still asleep. “I know I would do anything for the twins.”

The three (or perhaps five, if you count the youngest members) sat in a thoughtful silence, until Cordelia jumped up.

“Mom!” The boys stood up as well, turning to the door, where Mimi Schwinn had just walked in, and was heading over.

“Oh, my babies!” Mimi squealed, practically running over to wrap Cordelia in a bone crushing hug. She did the same to Gordon and Roger, before staring at the twins.

“Cordelia, why on God’s green earth are Aidan and Nadia sleeping on the floor?” Mimi asked. Cordelia rolled her eyes, unseen by her mother.

“They’re in their car seats, Ma,” Cordelia said.

“So? What if someone kicks them? Or steps on them?”

“We’re in the back corner, no one is coming over. Where do you think I should put them, Ma?” Mimi gave Cordelia a disapproving glance.

“I don’t like that tone, young lady.” 

“Ma, I know what I’m doing, mostly. They’re fine.” 

“Really, they should be home. With a babysitter at least, if both of you insist on working.”

“Our sitter called in sick. It was supposed to be her first day, and our backup left five minutes ago.” 

“You asked some friend of yours, and she walked out?” 

“I let her leave, Ma. The three of us are going home after lunch.” Cordelia and Mimi had a staring contest, seemingly fighting for dominance. Surprisingly, Mimi backed down.

“Fine. If you know what your doing, I won’t butt in.” Mimi sat on the far end, so that Cordelia could be closer to the babies. Gordon saw the perfect opportunity, and tapped Roger on the arm. Roger turned to him.

“Wow, having a baby makes Mom back down? And she’ll let you run your own life? Roger, maybe we should have a kid.” Roger snorted, then started laughing incredibly hard. His laughing made Gordon laugh as well. Even though she didn’t get the entire joke, Cordelia giggled.

“Okay, it’s not that funny you two,” Mimi said, sighing. She didn’t get the joke at all.

“What did I miss?” Rhoda had walked over without anyone noticing.

“Hello, Rhoda! I’m glad one person who likes me is here,” Mimi said. 

“No, Ma,” Gordon attempted to say through his laughs. “You’re missing the joke.”

“What, I have control issues?” Mimi asked, but even she was smiling at this point.

“No, no,” Roger tried to help, but he was still laughing uncontrollably.

“We’ll explain it later, Ma,” Gordon interrupted. “First, food.”

The group walked up to the counter, and ordered their food, then sat back down at their table in the corner. They talked a little bit about Nadia and Aidan, about everyone’s jobs, and about Mimi’s upcoming retirement. The topic had just switched to Rhoda’s apartment hunt when it happened.

“So, I’ve narrowed it down to two or three places, but I’m still not sure-“ Rhoda was interrupted by Cordelia yelling.

“Gordon!” Everyone in the cafe turned to stare at them. Gordon flinched, dropping his sandwich back onto his plate. One of the twins started crying. Cordelia crouched down on the floor, unbuckling Nadia and bouncing her slightly until she calmed down.

“What is that?” Cordelia asked.

“What is what?” Roger responded. Gordon suddenly remembered the ring on his finger.

“Oh, this?” He raised his left hand, showing it to everyone at the table. The resulting scream both woke up Aidan and caused Nadia to start crying again. Mimi got up to comfort Aidan, and Rhoda grabbed Gordon’s hand, studying the ring.

“When did this happen?” Cordelia asked.

“Last night,” Roger answered.

“Oh, you guys!” She squealed. “So this was the other news?”

“Other news?” Mimi interjected. “What was the first news?”

“You might want to sit down for this, Mom,” Gordon said.

“Is something wrong?” Cordelia asked, concerned.

“You’re not sick again, are you?” Mimi asked.

“What? No! I’m fine, Ma,” Gordon responded.

“Roger’s sick then? You know, getting married is hardly the cure for anything,” Mimi started.

“I’m fine too, Mimi,” Roger said. He turned to Gordon. “Do you want to tell them, or do you need me to?”

“I think I have to. But I’ll let you guys deal with the twins first,” Gordon said. Roger nodded. Mimi did, indeed, sit back down. Gordon waited for the babies to calm down, which involved both of them needing to be changed, and then Aidan was hungry, and feeding him was an entire process even with the bottle. By the time he had started, Nadia decided she was also hungry. Thankfully, Cordelia had prepared two bottles, but even so it seemed to Gordon that the universe was trying desperately to stop him from telling his family.

“So, what’s the other news?” Cordelia asked when things had finally calmed down.

“The first thing you should know is that our getting married has nothing to do with this, because I know that’s gonna be the first thing you say, Mom.” 

“Just get on with it, Gordon,” Mimi said impatiently. Gordon took a deep breath, and squeezed his eyes shut.

“I’m pregnant.” It was quiet for so long that Gordon actually opened his eyes back up and looked around. Rhoda was smiling, but she already knew. Cordelia and Mimi, however, both looked completely shocked. Gordon waited for the anger, or the disappointment, or for someone to pull his gender into the conversation.

“Gordon, that’s...” Cordelia tried to keep her voice level, but couldn’t help the giant smile from her face. “That’s fantastic! Oh my god, your kid is going to be almost the same age as the twins, they’re probably gonna be best friends! When is your due date?”

“I’m not sure yet.” Gordon said. “I haven’t gone to the doctor yet, I was going to make an appointment when I got home.”

“Gordon,” Mimi said softly, and he turned to her. She had tears in her eyes. 

“Yeah?” He asked, softer, as if he could break her.

“Congratulations, sweetheart. You’re... Wow. You’re all grown up, aren’t you? When did that happen?”

Gordon felt tears form in his own eyes. He smiled.

“Don’t know. Don’t really feel like it.” It was quiet for a moment, before Rhoda spoke up.

“Wow Roger, you just couldn’t keep it in, could you?” Roger gave her a look.

“At least I get some, brat.”

“Why are you insulting Roger?” Cordelia asked.

“I don’t know, everyone was congratulating Gordon, so I thought I’d knock Roger down a few pegs while we were here.” For some reason, this made everyone laugh.

“Unfortunately for you, I’ve been living with Gordon too long. I know how to bite back now.” Roger joked.

“What, you ready to get rid of me?” Gordon asked teasingly.

“Nah, I’m stuck with you forever now.” Roger’s hand slipped down under the table, lacing his fingers through Gordon’s, proving that he was joking.

“Good. These lovely ladies know everything now, and I have no doubt that they’d help me raise your kid. Or hide your body.” Gordon squeezed Roger’s hand as everyone laughed. There really was no going back now, and Gordon hoped that was a good thing.


End file.
